


A Very Frightening Disaster

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Charles Being Concerned, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e06 The Penultimate Peril Part 2, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: Charles was on his way to surprise Jerome at the Deneouement hotel, when he heard on his taxi the news that there was a fire at the hotel. Fortunately, Jerome managed to get out alive. Reunion happens.





	A Very Frightening Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Wanted to give this a try since s3 came out and had this idea but hadn't written it down. Then this week's post by the ASOUE account, where they posted the original script for the scene with Babs and Jerome in 3x05, which originally was meant to have Jerome and Charles together at the sauna, made make up my mind and write this down for once and for all.  
> It honestly saddens me that they couldn't film the scene because Rhys was in Fiji and there was a typhoon :(  
> Still, it was wonderful being able to see the character development they had on the show, it made me so happy to know that Charles had sucessfully left the ugly, unhealthy and probably abusive relationship he had with Sir. Tho I was dying to see him and Sir together in The Penultimate Peril, it was wonderful knowing we were going to have Jerome and Charles instead with an explicit "I love you so much".
> 
> Anywho, this is the result of my attempt to honor them and write them in character and my contribution to this almost empty tag. Hope you like it.

**A Very Frightening Disaster**

Charles rushed towards the doors of the hotel Denouement with only one thought on his mind: _"did he make it? Is he alive?"_ He couldn't begin considering the other option. He couldn't set his mind to it and wouldn't give that thought any space. No, he _had_ to be alive, he _had_ to be okay, after all they had gone through, it wouldn't be fair. And yet again, the world is not a fair place.

This time, it wasn't fair for others, but it was fair to him. He spotted Jerome just coming out of the hotel, coughing, but alive. He basically jumped out of the taxi, leaving his luggage behind; the taxi driver dropped it before driving off. He had gone to surprise Jerome, and instead he was who got surprised when he heard on the radio on his way to the hotel that a fire had started there and it was burning the building down to flames, with its guests inside and the Volunteer Fire Department nowhere near.

 _"_ Jerome! Jerome! _"_ He yelled as he rushed towards his partner. "Jerome, dear", he said once he reached him. He held him tight and Jerome coughed on his shoulder.

"Wha- what", he tried to say before coughing again. "What are you doing here, love?" They moved away from the entrance. Jerome couldn't breathe properly and his eyes were red from the smoke.

"I think it would be better if you didn't talk until you had let it all out and could breathe again, smoke is bad for your health, dear, and you inhaled so much," Jerome nodded in agreement. "I actually came to surprise you, I wanted to spend some time with you at the hotel, perhaps go to the sauna you mentioned," he held Jerome's hand and winked. Jerome laughed, but ended up being more of a cough.

"The last thought that crossed my mind before realizing there was a fire at the hotel was of you," he coughed again, although he sounded better. Charles tried to shut him up, but Jerome dismissed him with a hand move. "I can't even imagine what went through your head when you heard the news on your way here."

"That doesn't matter now, dear," he said, quietly. "What's important is that you made it out alive. Others were not as _lucky._ "

"I love you so much," said Jerome.

"I love you too," replied Charles, looking into his partner's eyes and thinking for a second of how close he had been to losing him. After having found each other, he couldn't help it and teared up. Jerome noticed and moved one of his hands towards his face; he cleaned the tears and rubbed Charles' cheek. Charles was now looking at their feet, but Jerome put his chin up and said everything with a look. The kissed that followed was intended to be soft, tender, but instead ended up being, at least at the beginning, desperate. They had been longing for the touch of their lips once again, and right after a situation like the one they had just experience, this feeling had increased exponentially.

"Perhaps we should we find another place where we could stay to spend the night," suggested Charles.

"You're probably right."

"The taxi driver threw my luggage over here, so thoughtful since I rushed out of the car," Charles pointed out.

And so they made their way to pick Charles' bags, hand in hand and into the dark, into the unknown: their uncertain future as it may be, together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Charles and Jerome so much and I'll never shut up about how great they both are, how they deserved better (like srsly, they were my favorite secondary characters and they made them end up together in the show?? What they deserve) and how happy I am that they found one another.  
> If anyone has any ideas or suggestions/prompts I could write for them, feel free to let me know. I'll try to think of more myself.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
